Many aircraft include wings. In some examples, these wings include ribs for structural stability and/or other reasons. To couple the ribs to the panels of the wings, in some examples, shear ties are used.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.